No tan secreto
by kilLh3r
Summary: Kumiko tenia un plan, pero bueno...a todos nos puede pasar.
1. Chapter 1

**bueno, espero que les guste, la verdad no se si tiene algo especial, solo vino a mi mente esta situación un tanto divertida, basicamente es un one-shot pero en el caso que deseen que continúe, no me molestaría alargarla un poco más.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

El cielo estaba de un tono rojizo cuando Kumiko llegó a la sala de música para practicar, hace un tiempo había decidido mejorar en su técnica, además de ser una fiel creyente en su teoría, donde mientras más alto tocaba menos escuchaba sus pensamientos. Con eso en mente tomo su eupho.

\- Kumiko –

¡No, no, no! Esa voz la conocía perfectamente, inconfundible, melodiosa, esa voz calzaba totalmente con la persona que la poseía, la cosa es que, no la quería aquí ahora, bueno, no tanto. Kumiko se tomó su tiempo para dejar de mirar por la ventana para darle atención a quien se la estaba pidiendo.

\- Reina – A pesar de sus intentos, no pudo girarse para verle la cara.

De pronto no sintió los pasos, pero si los brazos que la rodeaban por la cintura atrapándola, sin dejar que se mueva pero ella no lo iba hacer, sus mejillas se volvieron de un tierno color rojo y puso sus manos encima de las que se encontraban en su estómago. Decir que solo sentía vergüenza debido a esa atrevida acción era la mentira más grande del mundo, en primer lugar las mariposas que habitaban ya desde hace un tiempo dentro de ella, empezaron a revolotear más rápido, sentía que se movían por todos lados pero sin causar malestar, sino una sensación de felicidad la envolvía al mismo tiempo que el calor de la persona detrás de ella provocaba algo extraño debajo de su vientre, en segundo lugar sintió alivio ¿Para qué iba a mentir? Alivio porque de cierta manera era correspondida y alivio porque, bueno, ella no era la mejor en dar los primeros pasos.

-Reina…- Esta vez fue un suspiro, las manos aventureras de la joven pelinegra ya no solo se posaban en el vientre de su amiga, esta vez atreviéndose un poco más, las paseo por debajo del uniforme, acariciando su torso con sus manos frías por el invierno en el que se encontraban, sintiendo cada musculo tensarse ante su presencia.- Por favor.-

Una risita escapo de la boca de la antes nombrada, Reina se paró de puntillas.- Muero de frio Kumiko y… no traje mis guantes.- después, depositaba cortos besos en su nuca.

Cuando Kumiko por fin pudo voltearse, no encontró nada más que unos ojos violetas, con los que tantas veces había soñado, que tanto le gustaban y ahí estaban, mirándola solo a ella, con toda la atención, sentía que si lograba entrar en ellos se encontraría con un universo distinto, mientras las caricias anteriores subían por su espalda, no podía aguantar más, tenía que probar el sabor del mundo que se estaba imaginando, cuando las manos curiosas comenzaron a jugar con el broche de tan incómoda prenda, lo decidió, y como si supiera lo que pensaba, Reina se pegó más a su cuerpo, ya podían sentir la respiración de la otra en sus labios, contradiciendo todo lo que pensaba de ella misma, Kumiko se adelantó y junto sus bocas, con timidez al principio, con temor al rechazo que nunca llego, no se habían dado cuenta cuando el beso se había vuelto más atrevido, soltando toda pasión contenida y mientras más avanzaba, iban tomando más confianza, una de las jóvenes poso sus manos en los muslos de la otra, logrando que se tensara esta vez por el frio de sus dedos, continuando con esa especie de "danza-lucha" que no solos sus lenguas tenían, sino también sus almas, solo se separaron cuando el oxígeno en sus pulmones ya se había acabado. Separarse no significaba completamente, sus cuerpos seguían tan cerca cómo podían.

-Vaya-.

Antes de que se diera cuenta la joven Kousaka estaba repartiendo besos en su cuello, con sus manos escondidas debajo de la parte superior del uniforme y en la espalda baja, Kumiko la acerco aún más (como si fuera posible), mientras que su acompañante paseaba sus manos por todos las partes que fuera posible, sus piernas, su espalda, estomago, un gruñido escapo de sus labios en señal de protesta contra la ropa y un "click" escucho en su cabeza cuando una mano que noto más tímida atrapo uno de sus senos, dándose cuenta en donde estaban y que podían ser descubiertas.

\- Basta-. Dijo susurrando.

\- Entiendo-. Respondió la pelinegra mientras volteaba para irse.

-¡Espera! -. Kumiko tomo su muñeca y la trajo hacia ella para darle un beso corto en los labios – No me mal entiendas, yo quiero estar contigo, de verdad.-

Ahí estaba, Reina y su sonrisa ¿A quién le importa si se iba a burlar por lo que acaba de confesar? –Tu no me mal entiendas a mi Kumiko-. Vamos, falta poco para que le dijeran que eso solo fue algo del momento. – Yo solo iba a cerrar la puerta-.

-Rayos-.

\- Aunque eso suena mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba-. Dijo Reina soltando una risa mientras la abrazaba, entonces decidió lo que ya tenía más que planeado, Kumiko la hacía especial de una y mil maneras, aunque a veces tenga una pésima actitud, tiene un gran corazón que definitivamente quería cuidar y hacerla feliz, nunca había sentido tales deseos por una persona, tampoco se imaginó que los iba a sentir con ella, pero aquí estaba, venciendo todos sus miedos y reuniendo el valor desde todo su cuerpo y más, quería darle todo su amor de todas las formas posibles ¡Oh sí! Claro que se le ocurrían bastantes formas.

\- Por eso estaba pensando que…- Kumiko dejo su monologo al darse cuenta que su compañera no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención, además del hilo de sangre que salía por su nariz - ¡REINA! – Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces su cara enrojecía debido a la persona que se encontraba junto a ella, más ahora que sabía, sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando porque ella también lo había pensado en algún momento, en muchos mejor dicho, a veces soñaba con dicho momento, sobre todo le encanto esa reacción desinhibida que no tenía con todos, con nadie, para los demas Reina era una persona seria y fría, con el paso de tiempo Reina había tomado la confianza para mostrarse tal cual es, al menos con Kumiko y no, no queremos decir que no es seria solo que se relaja un poco más.- En fin, estaba pensando que podríamos mantener, lo que sea que fuese esto en secreto.-

\- ¿Por qué?- Dicha pregunta desconcertó a Kumiko, Reina se veía bastante seria al hacerlo, es más, creía que iba a estar de acuerdo.

\- Bueno…eehm…-

\- Kumiko- Hablo la pelinegra, sin dejarla terminar – No quiero gritar nada a los cuatro vientos, pero pensaba en tomar tu mano en cualquier lugar, besarte también…quizás…un…oye ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Frunció el seño

Kumiko tiritaba en su lugar, con sus manos cubriendo su boca, solo tenía que aguantar, inhalaba y exhalaba repetidamente, hasta que perdió el control y estallo de la risa, dejando a una enojada y sonrojada Reina. Después de unos minutos de reír Kumiko tomo las manos de la joven que una vez más la sorprendía – Eres bastante cursi.-

-¡KUMIKO!-

Demás está decir que cuando Reina se fue a la otra esquina enojada, Kumiko la fue a consolar de la única forma que se le ocurría, entonces sus amigas abrieron la puerta de golpe, primero se quedaron perplejas para después entrar murmurando palabras como "al fin" o "ya era hora", no había caso en separarse lo más rápido posible, los planes secretos de Kumiko habían muerto en ese instante.


	2. Chapter 2

**buenas! dos cosas, pedir perdón por la demora pero no me sentía muy bien y entre la uni y esas cosas, pos dificil:c Tambien le traje una pequeña continuación que escribí en un momento de inspiración, bueno, agregar también que el se viene la continuación del otro fic para pagar mis pecados, otra vez, lo siento u_u'**

 **Los personnajes no me pertenecen, mas la historia sip.**

Era un día normal y soleado, Reina debía admitir que en su interior habían muchos nervios naciendo en su estómago para morir en forma de estallido en su cerebro, llenando de calor el resto de su cuerpo, se sentía electrizante y aunque por fuera su semblante estuviera completamente tranquilo, se estaba esforzando, ya que nada podía echar a perder este día, después de todo, iba a ser su primera cita con Kumiko, porque después de todo lo que paso en ese, buen pero confuso día, no había tenido la oportunidad para hablar con ella como quería y para colmo, notaba o al menos sentía que la otra chica, no hacia ni el más mínimo esfuerzo en acercarse más de 10 segundos y la había esperado ¡oh! Claro que la había esperado, llevaba una semana completa aguantando sus ganas de hacer todas esas cosas que a su mente le encantaba mostrarle y claro que seguía tranquila, solo que no iba aguantar un día más y así fue.

FLASHBACK

Kumiko conversaba tranquilamente con Midori y Hazuki mientras lavaba la boquilla de su eupho, animada, sin sospechar que alguien la miraba, acechándola.

-Kumiko.- Suelta Reina, apareciendo desde la oscuridad.

-¡AaAah!- Un sonido extraño salió de su boca, para después quedarse paralizada con los ojos muy abiertos, digno de una estatua, sus amigas se miraban risueñas, soltando un "Nos vemos Kumiko" y dejándolas solas.

\- Kumiko ¿Qué haces?- Preguntó la pelinegra.

La joven con la boquilla en su mano, no se le ocurría que decir, sabia, sabía que era su culpa y que debió hablar antes, pero ¿Y si ella no quería? ¿Y si le podía molestar? En verdad no le podían culpar por creer esas cosas y se lo iba a decir, fuerte y claro.

\- Sabes Rei…- Pero es interrumpida en ese mismo instante.

\- Debes cerrar la llave para cuidar el agua.- Dice Reina, mirándola, se queda un rato ahí con su mirada fija en los ojos de la otra persona, ojos que denotaban nerviosismo por donde se le viera, Reina sonríe y toma su mano, mientras que Kumiko no sabía que pensar, definitivamente Kousaka Reina era totalmente impredecible, siente que su acompañante pasa uno de sus brazos por su cintura, para luego, con el otro, imitar el movimiento y el calor sube por su espalda, quedándose en sus mejillas.

\- No sabes cuánto había querido hacer esto.- Soltó Reina en forma de suspiro en su cuello, ahí fue cuando la iluminación llego a Kumiko y se dio cuenta que no solo Reina lo quería, sino también ella, entonces devuelve de la misma forma ese tipo de abrazo en el que se encontraban – Eres muy cruel.- Esta vez lo dijo en su oído, la atrajo más hacia ella y Reina comienza a repartir pequeños besos por su cara, su nariz, su frente, su mentón y cada una de sus mejillas estaban siendo reclamadas por la otra y aquí venia el gran momento, lo podía sentir, de manera instintiva se relamió los labios, sus ojos estaban cerrándose, ansiosa, su cuerpo se tensa ante la espera, pero se estaba haciendo muy larga, hasta que el frio vuelve en su ser, antes de que se diera cuenta Reina ya estaba, como ella consideraba, bastante lejos de su persona.

\- Vayamos a algún lugar el sábado.- Hablo Reina mientras daba media vuelta para irse.

\- ¡Faltan tres días para eso!- Pero ya era tarde.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Está bien, había sido un poco mala, debía reconocerlo, pero eso era casi la mitad de lo que ella había esperado y aguantar sus ganas había sido difícil para ella también. Ahora venía el número dos de su problema, en verdad le estaba costando decidir que rayos iba a ponerse, tenía claro que Kumiko no la iba a juzgar por esas cosas, pero aun así sentía la necesidad de intentar verse bien para ella, suene lo estúpido que suene. La pantalla de su móvil aumento su brillo indicando un mensaje "Estoy aquí :))"

Kumiko bloqueo su teléfono mientras esperaba y también repasaba lo bueno que pudo haber sido encontrarse en el parque, pero aquí estaba, fuera de la casa de su…lo que sea que fuesen, suspiro al no saber definir lo que estaba viviendo, cuando de pronto siente la puerta abrirse. Reina salió para encontrarse con una nerviosa Kumiko que no paraba de mirarla como si estuviera hipnotizada, sonrió, no por haber logrado su pequeño objetivo, sino por el hecho de poder verle y compartir un momento así, un momento totalmente cotidiano, normal, lleno de su especial compañía y si, podría gritar que frecuentemente le invadían esos tipos de pensamientos y más.

-¿Dónde quieres ir?- Dijo Kumiko, rompiendo el silencio y comenzando a caminar, iban cada una en silencio, al sol le faltaba una hora para esconderse y de a poco empezaron a conversar de cosas triviales, muchos temas eran tocados, de pronto cada opinión sobre música, plantas, el universo, se hacía importante para la otra, tenían también espacios donde sus miradas coincidían, con pequeños sonrojos, cuando iban pasando por el bendito parque, Reina se atrevió, con una caricia por el brazo, alcanzar la mano de Kumiko, ignorando las miradas que se concentraban en ellas. Sin haberlo pensado llegaron a una pequeña cafetería, pequeña, se veía bastante interesante, entonces decidieron entrar, la iluminación era tenue, casi todo era de madera, el suelo, las mesas, las sillas, era tan íntima que bastaba con dos personas atendiendo el lugar, Reina guio a Kumiko hasta una mesa que estaba en el fondo, en el camino se toparon con la sonrisa de una joven que desvió la mirada de su libro para observarlas, también había dos personas que parecían pareja.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarles?- Se acercó un mesero.

-¿Qué quieres tú?- Pregunto Kumiko.

-Mmmm…- Reina se tomó un leve tiempo para mirar que había.- Me gustaría un té y ¡un pastel! De chocolate.-

-¿Chocolate?-

-Se ve muy bueno.- Dijo Reina apuntando a la vitrina en donde lo tenían.

-Yo también quiero té.-

-¿No quieres nada para comer?- Preguntó curiosa Reina.

-No.- Contesto Kumiko con una sonrisa.

-En seguida les traigo su pedido.- Dijo el mesero para después darles privacidad.

-No sabía que existía este lugar.- Reina rompió el pequeño silencio, mientras miraba para todas partes y sus ojos brillando, la verdad, era casi perfecto, tranquilo y la gente que estaba se preocupaba de sus asuntos -Es maravilloso.-

\- Tienes razón.- Kumiko miro hacia todos lados también, no era para esconderse pero le gustaba el hecho de que sea así de íntimo, de alguna manera representaba lo que quería con Reina, sus mejillas se tiñeron de color rojo cuando pensó en lo variable que podía ser la palabra "intimo" pero aun tenía una duda y no iba a dejarla pasar.-Reina, veras…-

-Aquí está su orden señoritas, espero lo disfruten.- Interrumpió el mesero.

-Gracias.- Dijeron ambas.

-¿Qué ibas a decir?- Pregunto Reina.

-¿ah? ¡Ah sí! Mmm, me preguntaba, no sé ¿Crees que esto esté bien?- Kumiko pudo ver un pequeño cambio en la expresión de su compañera, entonces decidió explicarse mejor.- Me refiero a primera cita, quizás, esperabas algo más.-

Reina soltó un suspiro de alivio puro y una risita, de pronto tuvo miedo de que Kumiko haya decidido no seguir saliendo o algo así pero le resulto muy tierno el hecho de que quisiera cumplir expectativas o el hecho de que tuviera expectativas.- Algo más ¿Cómo?- Decidió preguntar.

-No lo sé, ir al parque de diversiones, el cine, lo que se supone que la gente hace en estas cosas, no tengo mucha experiencia.- Nada, pensó.- entonces, quizás, podrías haberte aburrido o esperar…-

-Está bien.- La detuvo y sostuvo su mano con una sonrisa juguetona.- Tu compañía, tu compañía era todo lo que esperaba, es decir, no importa donde vaya si es contigo, no sabes lo feliz que me hace, podíamos ir a un basurero y seguiría feliz.-

Kumiko sonrió, pensando en lo difícil que pudo haber sido decir eso y también por ejemplo del basurero, claro que eran palabras profundas y quizás ella meditaba un poco más sobre lo que quería y debía decir, aun si, cada vez se iba convenciendo de que todo tenía que ir como estaba yendo.- Conozco un muy buen lugar fino para comer.- Espero para ver la reacción de Reina, cuando se preparaba para decir algo la interrumpió.- Su basura debe ser muy buena.- Entonces ambas rompieron en carcajadas.

Después de pagar la cuenta, decidieron pasar por la casa de Kumiko, bueno, en un acto inesperado Kumiko decidió invitarla a pasar, entraron saludando pero al parecer no había nadie o eso fue lo que pensaron, iban caminando por el pasillo hacia su cuarto cuando Reina decide jalar de su camisa para besarla. Kumiko decidió que era un poco peligroso, entonces susurro un "espera" entre risas por la impaciencia de su amiga, hasta que llegaron, entonces se besaron de lleno, avanzando torpemente por la habitación cayendo en la cama, la pelinegra se acomodó entre sus piernas y así estar en una mejor posición, las manos de ambas iban por el cuerpo de la otra, sabiendo que no iban a llegar a más, Reina la observa, separándose un poco de ella y sus miradas se encuentran, dos amantes en el principio de su camino, Kumiko deseaba que el momento no terminara, podía sentir la respiración un tanto irregular de Reina chocando contra su pecho, su cabello un poco desordenado que las cubría, paso una de sus manos por su cara, con la punta de su dedo índice delineo todo su contorno, todas sus facciones y cada vez quedaba más maravillada, definitivamente era hermosa, se levanta para volver a besarla, suavemente juega con sus labios, mordiéndolos…

-Kumiko la cen…-

-Rayos.-

Reina aun no reaccionaba o no quería hacerlo, seguía encima de Kumiko y mirando a la que ella denominaba como inoportuna-hermana-mayor con un poco de enojo en su rostro, claro, no solo era ella, esta era una guerra de miradas, solo faltaban los rayos saliendo de sus ojos para hacerlo más gráfico.

\- En mis tiempos no estudiábamos de esa forma tan…didáctica.- Agrego la hermana.

-Esto no pasaría si tocaras la puerta.-

-¡Reina!- dijo Kumiko.

\- Es mi casa, mi hermana, mis reglas.- Contraatacó, Kumiko solo podía pensar en la vergüenza, la pelea sin sentido que se estaba armando y lo que significaba ser descubierta, una cosa era para sus amigas, pero otra, muy distinta era su familia.-Técnicamente no es tu casa y…- Pero no la dejaron terminar.

-Pues es mi novia.- Reina sentencio tranquilamente.- Esto es lo que los novios hacen.- Esta vez usó un tono que se podía interpretar como de superioridad ya que era educada, en lo que ella respectaba, si lo era.

-¿Podríamos agregar el hecho de que siguen encima mío? Digo, para que sigan discutiendo.- Agrega Kumiko para calmar el ambiente o eso era lo que intentaba.

-Le diré a mamá de tu nueva adquisición Kumiko.- Agrego su hermana para voltear e irse.

-¡NOOOO!- Salió corriendo detrás de su hermana, llegaron al comedor donde la cena en verdad estaba servida, su madre la miro con una sonrisa.

-Me dijeron que estas con una amiga y puse un lugar más.- Dijo su mamá sonriente.

No tenían hambre, pero Reina insistió en quedarse a cenar, las miradas asesinas entre su hermana y si, su ahora novia seguían, miraba hacia donde su madre que parecía que no se daba ni por enterada y las volvía a mirar. El tiempo pasaba muy lento hasta que el teléfono comenzó a cenar.

-Yo voy.- Dijo su mamá yendo hacia otra habitación.

-Estas pervirtiendo a mi hermana.- Dijo la mayor de las Oumae susurrando.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Entonces el problema es que este con una mujer?- dijo Reina, susurrando también.

\- ¡Claro que no!- Al menos Kumiko respiro aliviadamente por la aceptación indirecta.- El problema es contigo, chiquilla…insolente.- Eso definitivamente la volvió a preocupar.

\- En primer lugar no me conoces y segundo, tú eres la insolente que no toca la puerta.- Dijo Reina sonriente.

\- Odio cuando marcan equivocado.- Escucharon a la madre que venía quejándose desde la otra habitación y volviendo a comer, Kumiko se guardó para ella el hecho de que pensaba que esa llamada fue larga como para que sea equivocada.

\- Dime madre ¿Qué piensas sobre las personas que pervierten a otras? Ya sabes, podría pasarle a tus hijas.- "Gracias hermana" pensó Kumiko.

La cena había pasado incómodamente lenta, entre miradas asesinas, preguntas fuera de lugar y números equivocados, al menos Kumiko podía agradecer, en cierta medida, la cautela de su hermana. Estaban en la puerta.- ¿Estas segura de irte sola?- Preguntó Kumiko.

\- Claro, el metro queda muy cerca, no te preocupes.- Dijo Reina acercándose a ella.

\- Solo avísame cuando llegues a tu casa.- Fue lo último que alcanzo a decir. Kumiko sostenía la puerta para que no se cerrara mientras recibía gustosamente un beso de despedida, o mejor dicho varios.

Después, de un rato se encontraba en su cama lista para dormir, ya había recibido un mensaje en el que Reina decía que había llegado a su casa y recibir un sermón de su hermana sobre las advertencias, indirectas del odio mutuo que se tenían su novia y su hermana, entre historias que no quería escuchar como "Cuando tenía tu edad también…" etcétera. Al final del día Kumiko solo podía pensar en que estaba tan feliz que iba a ser casi imposible dormir, ya resolvería lo demás.

 **Espero les haya gustado.**


End file.
